


The Middle

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt, bought over from my previous account!, this is so so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, you see. Just because Chris is the eldest doesn't mean he can't get what he wants and with him being the smallest, he almost always managed to get the other two wrapped around his little finger.</p>
<p>In other words, Chris wants to sit in the middle but the others won't let him.</p>
<p>//reuploaded onto a new account!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I created a new account and moved this fic over (as this will primarily be a hat films / yogscast fic account)  
> This was based on the prompt: all 3 go to the movies and they can't decide who sits in the middle
> 
> Send me prompts via tumblr: irlsmiffy.tumblr.com

"Guys come on, the movie starts in half an hour" Chris called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"It's going to be pitch black, if you think you have to dress up fancy.." He trailed off as he heard the laughter from above him followed by footsteps bounding down the stairs.

"Ross! Let go!" Alex shouted through laughter and Ross held onto his maroon coloured scarf.  
Ross kept on pulling as he ran down the stairs, a grin on his face. He reached the bottom of the stairs and was met by a straight faced Chris.  
"Give him the scarf back and get your shoes on. You two are acting like five year olds and I really want to go see Ant Man" The smaller one sighed as he started to walk towards the door.  
"Awh come on Trott, we were only playing..." Alex murmured as he tugged on his boots and followed Chris.  
"We'll meet you by the car Ross, don't forget to turn the light off and lock the door" Chris reminded him as he heard a small 'yes Mum' come from behind him.

"What's up with you then?" Alex asked as he followed Chris to the car, shotgunning front seat.  
"Nothing I just want to see the movie that's all" Chris replied, pulling his jacket a little more over his shoulders as he opened the drivers door, ducking down and sitting in, fastening his seatbelt.  
Chris looked over towards the front door, seeing Ross finally make an appearance.

He turned to face the road as he started the car, turning to look at Alex momentarily who looked back at him and leant over, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Cheer up, buttercup" Alex whispered, Chris gaining a small blush on his cheeks.  
As Ross hopped in the back, he stuck his head between the two front seats and turning to give both of them light kisses on their cheeks, much like Alex had done.  
"Right, let's go. We have twenty five minutes" Ross grinned as he sat back, buckling up his seatbelt and letting Chris pull out of the driveway.

After about fifteen minutes, Chris pulled up into a free parking space outside of the movie theatre.  
"Okay, I'll get the tickets and I guess you two get the snacks?" Chris suggested as Ross and Alex followed him into the theatre.  
"Yeah sounds good" They said I unison before running off to the popcorn till.

Chris came back about five minutes later with all of their tickets to both of them, ladened with three tubs of popcorn and three slushies.  
"Fucks sake" Chris said as he looked up at the other two, rolling his eyes before handing them their tickets and heading towards the right screen.  
"What! You said we could choose"  
Ross said as he ran forwards to meet up with Chris and linked their arms momentarily before letting go.  
"Yeah. Whatever. Just behave, I want to watch this movie yknow?" Chris replied with a rhetorical question directed at the both of them.

They soon found the screen and walked in, ascending the stairs.  
Ross ran forwards and sat at the back in the middle. The theatre was actually pretty empty, which was strange but Ant Man had been out a few weeks prior and they were late to view it.

Ross sat on the end, Alex next and Chris at the other end.  
"I don't like this" Chris said as he looked round.  
"What?" Alex asked as he looked down at Chris. The lights dimming in the theatre.  
"I want to be in the middle" Chris said before Ross butted in.  
"I actually want to be in the middle"  
"Guys please, there are a few other people in here and I'm pretty sure they don't want to hear us arguing" Alex rolled his eyes before sitting back, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
"I don't care, I want to be in the middle!" Chris whined, Ross adding to the mix.  
"/Guys!/, you're the ones acting like five year olds now" Alex sighed slightly as he tried to focus on the screen.

The others kept on pestering him, Ross managing to poke his side and Chris pulling at the hem of his shirt sleeves.  
Alex tried his hardest to ignore them, gritting his teeth before leaning back an saying in a hushed voice;  
"Christ, fine, I'll stand up and whoever sits down first gets it" 

Alex replied as he stood up, Ross immediately slipping into the middle.  
"No!" Chris raised his voice, causing a few of the people to turn round, the adverts falling quiet at the switch over.  
"Fuck" He whispered under his breath, ducking his head and shoving the arm of Ross's seat.  
Ross grinned as he kicked back his feet.

The adverts started up again and the people turned back around.  
"Cheer up Chris, you can be in the middle next time!" Alex said, leaning forwards but Chris pouted and shook his head.

Now, you see. Just because Chris is the eldest doesn't mean he can't get what he wants and with him being the smallest, he almost always managed to get the other two wrapped around his little finger.

"I wanted to see this movie and all you two have done is annoy me and now you aren't letting me sit in the middle for the movie I picked up" He said in a childish, innocent voice.  
Both of them paused momentarily, Ross's head tilting slightly.  
"C'mon Chris, you know we didn't mean to annoy you!"  
Ross asked as both men looked at Chris, leaning forwards a touch.  
"Yeah but you do, plus...I chose this movie AND I'm the eldest..."  
Chris used his assets to his advantage, pulling out the most cliche lines he could muster.  
"You two are my boyfriends and I thought you were meant to love me unconditionally and let me sit in the middle because I'm the smallest" He added, looking at both of them, raising his eyebrows.

"Trott...honestly...do you really want to sit in the middle that bad?" Ross asked, looking back to Alex then to Chris  
"Yeah..." Chris replied, smiling with accomplishment, looking up as Ross stood up to switchseats with him.  
Chris laughed slightly as he sat back down, nestling in to the seat, leaning over to kiss Ross's cheek.  
"Oh I see how it is" Alex exclaimed as he looked over at the two of them, Chris then giving the same kiss to Alex's cheek, resting on his shoulder afterwards, Alex's arm resting around the others shoulder, playing with the longer strands of his hair.  
Chris looked over to Ross then bought his hand up to entwine it with Ross's, who rubbed his hand lightly as the movie started to play.

"Finally" Chris said quietly as they had all finally settled down.  
"Promise you guys won't talk through this?" He added, the other two laughing quietly.  
"Yeah, whatever"


End file.
